She Wouldn't Be Gone
by musicme15
Summary: Bella is done with Edward, but Edward is not done with her. Edward wants her back but Bella already has a new boyfriend. T for language AU Mostly BxE a little JxB. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **This is based off the song She Wouldn't Be Gone by Blake Shelton. This is my first fanfiction story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. :'(

**She Wouldn't Be Gone**

Edward's POV

I am so glad that this horrible day is over. I just wanna go home and see my beautiful girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella and I have been together since we met in freshmen year at Dartmouth. We both just graduated Dartmouth last year. Lately Bella has been saying that I don't pay enough attention to her. She also told me that I don't treat her how boyfriends should treat their girlfriends and that it is over if I don't change. I always tell her that is not true. I do pay attention to her and I am a good boyfriend to her.

As I pull up to our house that we share, something felt off, all the lights were off. This is odd because bella is usally home before me. Once I got my car parked in the garage, I noticed that Bella's car is still here. So where is Bella? I ran into the house, but I didn't see Bella in the kitchen where she is usually when I get home. The next thirty minutes I spent looking all over the hours for Bella. Then I spotted a note on the counter. I walked a little closer and I noticed it was Bella's writing. I read it quickly, but I couldn't believe what it said so I read it again, again, and again.

_Edward,_

_I'm sorry that it has to ends this way. I told you, you have to change and if you didn't I would leave. After our fight last night I knew that was it. I'll be safe so don't worry about me. I'll come back tomorrow for all of my things _

_Love,_

_Bella_

_Edward italics_/ **Emmet bold and underline**

"_I don't get why she left." I told my best friend Emmet. _

"**From what you told me, you didn't treat her right and you guys got in a lot of fights."**

"_I know, but the fights were all about the same thing, me not treating her like a boyfriend should."_

"**Well did you ever kiss her for no reason or tell her you love her out of no where?"**

"_No and I haven't told her I loved her recently."_

"**Did you ever ask her how she was or how did her day go?"**

"_No. She was the one who usually asked me and then I would tell her."_

"**Well, maybe that is what she wanted you to change**"

"_Thanks Emmet."_

With that I hung up on Emmet and ran out the door and to my car. I have to find Bella, but I don't know where to start. There are so many places she could be. So I just started to drive, going any where and ever where. Someone has to know where she can be. I mean how far can she go? She doesn't have her car with her. Someone has know, where she is.

"Hey, Renee, this is Edward. Yeah. I was wondering if Bella was with you or if you know where she is."

"**Sorry Edward. She is not here with me and I have not talked to her in a few days."**

"_Ok. Thanks Renee."_

"**Is there a reason you are asking for her?"**

"_No, she is not home and she usually leaves a note telling me where she is. Anyway I gotta get going thanks for the help. Bye."_

Ok, so she is not at her mom's. So then where can she be? I got it! Alice has to know where she is. She is Bella's best friend and my sister.

_Edward italics/ __**Alice bold**_

"_ALICE WHERE IS SHE??!!"_

"**I don't know what you are talking about my dear brother."**

"_DON'T ACT DUMB ALICE. YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT!!!"_

"**No, I don't." **

"_JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"_

"**Why? I mean if I know where she is and I'm not saying I do, but if I do why the hell would I tell you?"**

"_I just wanna find her and I have already been all over the town twice."_

"**Just calm down and pull over."**

"_Why do I have to pull over?"_

"**I can hear how fast you are going, which is faster then your normal speed which is fast. I don't want you arrested or killed."**

"_Ok, fine I am pulling over now as we speak."_

"**Good. Now tell me what happen and why you are looking for Bella." **

"_When I got home Bella was not there. So I looked all over the house for it but instead I found a note. It said that I was not treating her right and that she is leaving. Now I want to find her so I can tell her that I am so sorry for my mistakes and I want to make things right between us"_

"**Wow that is deep bro I didn't know you could be that deep."**

"_Alice I am not in the mood. Do you know or do you not know where she is?"_

"**No."**

"_Ok, thanks bye."_

God damit!!!!! Where the hell are you Bella? " BELLA!!! BELLA!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!?" I screamed at my windshield, tears streaming down my face, "I'M SO SORRY BELLA!!!"

If she had only told me before then we could be at home enjoying a nice dinner together. !!!" I am going to find Bella and make it up to her. I am going to show her I can be a good boyfriend, then she will have to take me back.

Bella's POV

I told him over and over again that if he didn't change I would leave. Then why do I still feel bad? I just had to get out of there I couldn't face him. So now I am walking on a road. There are nice flowers on the side. Edward use to bring me flowers. He would always have my favorite, lilies. But lately it had been all about him. I have been walking in silence for god knows how long, just absorbed in my thoughts. Then suddenly a loud ring cuts through my thoughts.

Bella underlined/ **Alice bold**

"Hello"

"**Hey Bella"**

"Hi Alice, what's up?"

"**I just got off the phone with Edward."**

"That is why you called? If you are going to try and convince me to go back with him, don't"

"**Just hear me out Bella."**

"Fine!"

"**He sounded so sad and he was crying his eyes out."**

"So, I have been crying myself these past few months too!!"

"**He said he knew what he did wrong and if he could find you he would fix his mistake!!!" **

"He figured it out to late. I told him that I was giving him one more chance and that is it."

"**Look, Bella I know my brother can be a jackass sometime but I have seen you together and you guys look so in love. You guys act like you are in love and will be in love forever"**

"Well I guess looks can be deceiving."

"**Fine be stubborn, but let me just tell you are acting like a dumb ass right now. I know my brother can be a dick sometimes, but when is not he is really nice. Just because you are angry at him does not mean that you should throw away the good thing you have in your life"**

"I don't care! Let me act like one and let me throw away the good things in my life. Maybe that is what I want. Maybe……"

"**Maybe what?"**

"I DON'T KNOW!! Maybe I just need to take some time for my self."

"**I guess I can live with that. But let me ask you one question. Are you positive you are done with him? Even if he comes back and sweeps you off your feet."**

"I AM TOTALLY OVER EDWARD ANTHOY CULLEN!!!!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoy it and if you didn't sorry about that. This is my first fanfic so if it sucks I'm sorry. I know that characters are really out of character. But it fits so yeah that's all bi. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: how can a teenager own something as big as Twilight? Well they don't so I guess that mean I don't. ******

**Starting Over**

Bella's POV

I woke up in Alice's spare bedroom of her apartment. It has been I week since I have left Edward, and I have been loved every second of it. I still feel bad for just leaving like that but after the way hen treated me, I think he deserves it. Alice offered me to be her roommate, because she as an extra room and I took her offer. The say after I left I went back to thee house and got all my things packed up within 5 hours. Alice helped me unpack once I got back to the apartment. I must have been think to hard cause I didn't hear Alice yelling my name.

"BELLA? BELLA? BELLA ARE YOU UP?"

Before I could answer my door swung open.

"So I think after you get home from work we should go to a club. We totally need to find you a guy."

"Ok, sure Alice that sounds fine. Why don't you call Rosalie and see if she wants to come."

'Ok"

Then Alice skipped out my room being her peppy self. Rosalie Hale is my other best friend besides Alice and she is Jasper Hale's sister who is also Alice's boyfriend. Emmet Cullen, Alice and Edward's brother also happens to be Rosalie's boyfriend.

I guess it is time to get up and get ready for work. I work at _Julie's Bookstore,_ it was nothing big, but I got a decent pay. So it all works out. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. After my shower I threw on some jeans, long sleeve shirt with my black chucks. I went in the kitchen and had some cereal then I started for work. I got in to my old Chevy pickup truck and started for work. It only takes five or so minutes to get to work plus Port Angles is not big a town but it is fairly large. Once I got there I opened up the store and started working.

Finally I the time has come for me to lock up. I couldn't wait to go to the club. I am ready to move on. When I got home Alice had already picked out what I was gong to wear, a red halter, black skinny leather pants and red high heels.

"Alice I don't think heels are the best."

"But they go so well with the outfit."

"So? I'm the clumsiest person ever. I will be on the floor in less then five minutes."

"FINE!!! I guess you can wear red flats instead."

Minutes later we hear a knock. Alice went to let them in, it was Rosalie. She was wearing a skirt, silk blue shirt with black boots. I grabbed my bag, while Alice got her keys. We walked to her car hopped in and now I am on my way to my NEW life, no more Edward Cullen.

**A/N Sorry it took a while to update. And sorry this chapter is so short and has no Edward in it but next chapter will be longer and Edward will be In there. **

**-peace **


End file.
